Bloody Memories
by Angel-Myst
Summary: Memories from Vegeta's past are resurfacing, terrible memories. Bulma suspects something is wrong, what can she do? Please r&R Major OOCness for Vegeta, chap 4/5 up. FINISHED!!
1. Memories Reborn

Bloody Memories

Vegeta landed hard on his feet. He looked around the gravity room, wiping the sweat off his brow. He had been training harder than ever, just trying to forget. He looked at the indicator. 400x Earth's normal gravity. Vegeta turned the machine off and walked outside.

The night air was frigid and his sweat cooled and gelled instantly. He looked up at the stars. _There's so many of them. You could never see the stars from Planet Vegeta… _ He looked up and saw that Bulma's lights were on. He scowled. The woman had given him food and shelter, and annoyance and more reasons to be pissed at the world right now. 

The light flipped off. He floated a few feet off the ground, intent on getting a good fly in before he went to bed. He powered up and disappeared into the night.

Bulma snuggled under her blankets. She clapped her hands and the light went out. She listened as the gravity chamber slowly whirred to a shutdown. _Vegeta must be finished for the night… _ She rolled over and looked out of the window. She watched as Vegeta shot by, nothing more than a blue streak.

She was used to this now. Every night, when Vegeta was finished with his training he would fly around for Kami knew how long. He nearly left at the same time every night. _I wonder where he goes._

Bulma waited for the sound of the servant droids to power down for the night. As silence settled at Capsule Corps, Bulma shut her eyes and fell asleep, grateful for the night's rest. 

Vegeta landed at his island. Actually, he wasn't sure who it belong to, but it was inhabitable by human standards, and the rocks and the crashing of the waves against the cliffs calmed him down after a long days training session. 

He landed on his favorite rock. It was located in the very center of the small island, and he could hear the waves from all directions. He closed his eyes and lay back on the rock, intent to meditate before going back and having to listen to that woman scream all day. 

Vegeta soon got lost in his memories….

__

"Prince Vegeta! Flying is a part of all Saiyajins training. You're father will be very disappointed if you don't learn. He might even send you away." Tybalt, Vegeta's servant said.

"But Tybalt, I'm only 5! How can anyone expect me to fly?" The young Vegeta looked up at the brown hazy sky. "Tybalt?"

"Yes, my Prince?"

"What's beyond the sky?"

"Space. Stars. Other planets, waiting to be conquered by you and your father. Now, young prince, try to fly."

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at Tybalt. "But I want to see the stars…."

"One day, young Prince, you will. But not if you never fly!"

Vegeta scowled heavily looking older than his young five. "But I can't stand to fly!"

"Now, now, don't be so naïve. How can you know if you can't stand to fly if you've never flown before, huh? All I am asking is that you try. Nothing more than that." 

The young Prince considered. "If I fly, do you promise to take me into space?"

Tybalt smiled. "Yes, I will"

"Good. What do I do?"

"Imagine yourself flying through the sky. Concentrate all your energy into lifting yourself off the ground. Like this." Tybalt concentrated and a red aura surrounded him. He envisioned himself floating above Prince Vegeta. Slowly, his feet lifted off the ground and he hovered six feet above the prince.

"Now prince. Fly up, and touch my hand." A look of concentration passed over Vegeta's face; a light blue aura flared up around him. As he concentrated more of his energy into flying up to Tybalt, the brighter his aura became. 

Tybalt stared in surprise. The young prince's eyes were closed. He kept his hand steady, not really expecting Vegeta to fly. He looked down; the prince's aura was becoming a brighter blue by the second.

Vegeta reached his hand up. He still held the image of Tybalt with his hand out in front of him. Tybalt's voice ran through his head with instructions from an earlier lesson. 'Pretend my hand is the thing you want most. You will do anything to get that; you will nearly die for that thing. Now, FLY!!!'

(The thing I want most in the world is to go to space….). Tybalt's hand became a floating orb that held space in his mind. He felt his hand wrap around Tybalt's.

"Tybalt! You said you weren't going to fly down to me!"

Tybalt smiled. "Vegeta, open your eyes."

Vegeta slowly open his eyes. He was grasping Tybalt's hand six feet above the ground. He looked around. He whispered. "I did it Tybalt!"

"So, you did. Now, I want you to land then fly back up to me again, alright?" Vegeta nodded. He released Tybalt's hand and just hovered.

"Tybalt? How do I land?"

Tybalt landed lightly. He knelled down and held his hand out a few inches from the ground. "Young Prince, as you come down, place your toe in my hand. This will teach you how to land gracefully, as a prince should."

Vegeta stared at Tybalt's outstretched hand. He imagined himself landing gracefully in the palm of his hand. Vegeta slowly started to descend. He pointed one toe and was greatly surprised when his feet contacted the ground.

"That is how you land."

"Why'd you move your hand?"

"You already had it down. You didn't need my hand to be there. So I let you land."

"I see you finally got his feet off the ground!" Tybalt and Vegeta spun. King Vegeta was striding quickly towards them. Tybalt gracefully bowed while Vegeta just stared at his father.

"Yes, my king. He finally found it within himself to reach for the stars." Tybalt muttered quietly, his head bowed. King Vegeta looked from Tybalt to his son.

"Good. Get him flying and soon, we will start his training." King Vegeta turned on his heel and walked away briskly, leaving Vegeta and Tybalt to stare after him…

Vegeta's eyes snapped open. The sun was rising over the horizon. He looked around. _Memories I would rather forget are resurfacing. _He stood up and stretched. He must've fallen asleep while meditating. He powered up and headed back to Capsule Corps.

Bulma looked up from her book. Vegeta walked in. "Breakfast is in the fridge. Go ahead and heat it up." She said to him, going back to her book.

"Thanks." Bulma's head snapped up. Vegeta must really be losing it, she thought. He said thanks! She put the book down and followed him into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, staring at his food with his head in his hands. Bulma sat down across from him.

"Vegeta?" She whispered softly. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta looked at her. "Nothing. I wish to be left alone."

"Vegeta, something's wrong. You're gone all night, you show up looking like shit and you won't eat breakfast. It's not like you." She looked closely at him. He looked stressed.

"I said nothing was wrong. I fell asleep on the island and I just don't feel like eating, all right! Can't you understand!? I just want to be left alone!!!!"

Bulma sighed and stood up. "Vegeta, don't push yourself to hard today. You don't look like you could handle it." She turned and left the room. Vegeta pushed his plate away and stood up.

"I think I'll actually take that human's advice." He flew out the window and onto a shady part of the roof. He lay back. Memories overtook him, once again…

__

King Vegeta's words rang in the young prince's ears. 'Good, get him flying soon and we will start his training.' Tybalt had looked displeased at the king's choice. Vegeta had later asked what his father had met.

'Well, it means now that you're flying, other trainers and I will start you fight training.'

Vegeta had paled at this thought. He screamed that he never wanted to be like his father, powered up, and flew to his room, not noticing that he just flew that entire way.

He rested his elbows on the rail of his balcony and put his chin in his hands. He had ripped off the cloak and it lay on the floor near his bed. He watched the trade traffic silently for a minute when he heard children laughing.

He looked down. A group of servant children were playing in the garden. He watched them sadly. (I want nothing more than to be a normal child, playing with others like those children are playing with each other.) The thought of what his father would say if he ever found out Vegeta's wishes made him shudder. He watched as Tybalt walked into the garden. 

"Tybalt!" The little girl yelled, running at her older brother. "We watched you teach Prince Vegeta how to fly!"

Tybalt's face became sober. He pulled a strand of long dark green hair out of his face.

"Unfortunately, the young prince and I will be leaving soon."

"Why?!" The little girl yelled, clutching to her brother.

"The king has ordered that his training start…" Tybalt looked up and saw Vegeta standing there watching them. He smiled weakly and looked back at the children.

"I must go. The king requires that I am present at the declaration of war on planet Kold* tonight."

"So, we are declaring war on them then." Prince Vegeta landed next to Tybalt. The children quickly went into a bow. Tybalt spun. The Prince's voice was cold and harsh. Anger coursed through the boy.

"My Prince, King Cold's latest attempt destroyed the 18th moon in the Yathrib system. As you know, it was the only moon in that system that life was on. He murdered many Sayijins."

"Am I to be there?" 

"Yes, your father is going to have you stand next to him while he makes the declaration of war."

"Oh that's great," Vegeta said sarcastically, "Just what I need." The prince spun and flew back to his room. He slammed the glass doors shut, leaving Tybalt and the children in the garden. 

Tybalt looked up at the Prince's room. He turned back to the children. "I must go get ready. Practice your sparring skills." The green haired warrior-slave flew up to the Prince's door. He knocked lightly.

"Prince Vegeta? Vegeta? 

Vegeta?

"Vegeta!!! Wake up!!" Bulma's voice cut through his memory. His eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. He was lying on the grass with Bulma kneeling next to him.

"Woman, what in the hell just happened?"

"Vegeta, you fell off the roof." Vegeta looked at her in shock.

"What?" He sat up and looked around. Night had fallen. Bulma was in her nightgown and she was shivering.

"What time is it?"

"After midnight. I had just lain down to go to bed and I heard you fall. I ran out to see what was going on and you were just laying there, muttering something about a Tybalt?" She ended in a question, not sure if she had gotten the name right.

Vegeta's face paled. "Forget whatever you heard." He stumbled to his feet and ran to the gravity machine. Bulma stared after him for a few minutes, before she stood up and went back to bed.

Vegeta leaned against the wall of the chamber. _The memories are too intense. Maybe I should get something from Dr. Briefs for it._ He shook his head, clearing that thought. _No, the stronger I become, the memories will leave me alone…_ He powered up the machine and continued his training.

Bulma listened to the sound of the machine. _Will he ever give up? He's going to hurt himself… he already seems hurt mentally. _She rolled over and closed her eyes; the gentle hum of the machine sent her into a deep slumber.

Vegeta hit the ground. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. His eyes started to close. _NO! I must not fall prey to my past… I must not… _His eyes closed heavily, and once again, he fell victim to his past.

__

Prince Vegeta growled softly. Tybalt was standing beside him, trying to get him ready for the declaration of war that night. Vegeta was wearing the normal navy blue pants; his shirt was black with silver ribbon running down the sleeves and the legs of his pants. He was wearing black boots that were tight and left no room for his toes to move around. He had a large navy blue collar on which he kept tugging at.

"Prince Vegeta, I know that collar is uncomfortable, but you must wear it. It is required." Tybalt said. He was wearing an all white suit with a billowing silver cloak. The green accent ribbon running down his arms and leg identified him as a royal servant. His long, dark green hair was tied back away from his face. "Please, Vegeta, just put on the cloak, it is the last part of the uniform."

Vegeta snarled and ripped the royal red cloak out of Tybalt's hands. He fastened it hastily around the tall collar. "Better?"

"Much, thank you."

Only the Royal family was permitted to wear the red cloak and the silver accent ribbon. "I feel like I'm going to a ball," the young prince muttered.

Tybalt laughed. "We will be late if we do not hurry."

"Then let's be off." The Prince and his Servant set off down the hall to the Great War room, the largest room in the castle.

Prince Vegeta stood next to his father. They were standing in front of a large viewing screen, on which King Cold and his son, Lord Freiza, would soon contact them.

Tybalt stood behind the prince. His watchful eyes scanned the crowd, looking for any signs of trouble

The screen became static for a moment before the image of the creatures from Planet Kold appeared. Prince Vegeta hid his disgust. King Vegeta nodded to the ugly creatures.

"King Cold, Lord Freiza, welcome."

Everyone looked at each other. A general murmur of confusion swept through the crowd.

"King Vegeta, I see the little Prince is all dressed up?" Lord Freiza smiled wickedly. Something told Vegeta this wasn't right.

"Well, you know that he thought I was bringing him here to declare war on you!" King Vegeta, King Cold, and Lord Freiza started to laugh coldly.

"Father?" Vegeta muttered. "What do you mean?"

"My son, you are to soft to be a King, Lord Freiza will knock some coldness into you!" Tybalt's face was a sudden rush of anger. So that's the king had meant by training him.

"Yes, I believe that Tybalt, Vegeta's servant. Has made him soft."

"So kill him." Freiza said softly.

"Good idea." King Vegeta turned towards the green-haired warrior; he raised a hand and stopped when he saw the look that crossed Tybalt's face.

"Did we anger the little servant?" He laughed coldly. Tybalt's eyes went from their normal pretty brown to a thundercloud gray.

"You said when the Prince was born that you would never send him to Planet Kold," Tybalt's voice was like ice. He clutched his sword. "Do not forget who trained me, you did."

Prince Vegeta watched this in shock. He was being sent to Planet Kold, his faithful servant Tybalt had a ki reading of that higher than the kings, and Freiza just laughed at the scene.

"I am your KING!" 

"And I am nothing more than a servant to the Prince, a Prince who never wants to be like you. A Prince who has dreams, a Prince who does not want to be a mindless drone like the rest of you damn Saiyajins!" Tybalt screamed.

The King lost it. He fired a blast straight at Tybalt.

"NO!" Prince Vegeta screamed. When the smoke cleared, Tybalt was still standing. His eyes had turned a deep ocean blue.

"You forget, my species has very powerful magick, we have control over the elements."

"Then why did you stay a servant?"

"Because I wanted to see a different future for the universe, and Prince Vegeta could have brought that future that so many dream of! Do you know how many planets would join the empire if you didn't destroy every other planet you laid you obsidian eyes on!"

"DO NOT INSULT ME!"

Tybalt smirked, the smirk that Vegeta would later pick up as his own, and laughed harshly. "Too late," he hissed, "I just did."

Freiza's voice cut through the crowd. "Get me the strongest Saiyajins you can find, bring me the Prince, and Kill the rest!" The screen went dead. Prince Vegeta snarled.

Tybalt and the King were still at each other's throats. Vegeta saw thousands of beam arrows start to fly. Even was attacking everyone else. Vegeta looked around wildly. He saw a crazy looking lizard man jump down from the ceiling. He grabbed the young prince.

"Get the others, now!" the thing called out. Other lizard things jumped down and were grabbing random Saiyajin children.

"Tybalt!" Vegeta screamed. Tybalt spun. Their eyes locked. Vegeta would never forget that blue. So deep, so pure, so beautiful, like the oceans that once was on this planet.

"DIE!" King Vegeta yelled. A beam of light shot through Tybalt's chest. He looked shocked as he fell backwards. His sword clattered to the ground after his body hit with a dull thud.

"No…" Vegeta whispered softly. "NO! TYBALT!" The lizard man hit him over the head, knocking him out.

"Let's get outta here so Lord Freiza can blow this place," he said to his comrades. They nodded and ran out into the large garden where a ship was waiting. They threw the struggling Saiyajins on board and blasted off into the night sky.

Vegeta sat in his cell; his chin rested on his knees. "It's not fair." He turned and looked at what once was his planet. Rocks littered space.

"Damn you father," he snarled. He closed his eyes and remembered the blue, the beautiful blue…

The beautiful blue… His eyes snapped open. He looked around. "Why am I here?" He started to panic. "Calm down Vegeta, its just the gravity chamber, not Freiza's training cell."

He shuddered and went outside. It was midday. _How long have I been in there? _ He thought. He walked up to the door and opened it. Immediately, the sound of Kakkorot's voice assaulted his ears. He walked slowly into the kitchen and was surprised to see Chi Chi as well as Gohan.

"What is going on?" he muttered slowly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Bulma walked in.

"Vegeta! Are you okay? You don't look so good." Vegeta didn't answer. His gaze was drawn to her eyes. He started and took a step towards her.

"Vegeta?" She whispered again. He sat down right on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"What's going on?" He asked again. 

"We're having a picnic," Gohan said, "do you want to come? All the Z Senshi are invited."

Vegeta simply nodded. "Vegeta? Are you alright?"

Vegeta nodded again. "When does this thing start?"

"It's at the beach and it starts in 45 minutes," Goku said. Vegeta stumbled to his feet and floated up the stairs.

"That was strange," Chi-Chi said. Everyone nodded and finished getting the stuff ready to go.

"Vegeta! Are you coming?" Bulma cried up the stairs. Vegeta floated down in navy blue jeans, and a black tank top. Bulma found herself staring, and then she wrenched her gaze from his chest.

"C'mon." They went into Bulma's hover car. "Where did everyone else go?" He asked.

"They're already there." Vegeta nodded and looked out the window. They drove into a private beach. Bulma stepped out and opened the trunk. Vegeta opened the door and climbed out. His brain was running on slow motion. His thoughts her revolving slowly through his head.

__

Why are these memories coming back? What did I do to deserve this? Vegeta grabbed one of the baskets and set it on the table. Then he walked away from everyone else and just sat and watched the ocean.

"What's wrong with him?" Krillen asked Bulma.

"He's been out of it for a few days now. He even said thank you to me!" Bulma muttered to him.

"Really? Jeez, something must really be eating him."

"Yea, and just last night, he fell off the roof."

"What was he doing on the roof?"

"Relaxing as far as I can tell. Around midnight, I heard a loud thunk and Vegeta was lying on the ground."

"What'd he do after that?" Krillen put the desserts on their own table.

"Told me to forget about it and ran to the Gravity Chamber."

"Strange," Krillen muttered, staring at the forlorn Prince.

"Listen, don't go telling everyone about this okay? I want to find out what's wrong with him."

"No prob Bulma." 

Bulma threw a lot of food onto the plate. She headed over to Vegeta. He looked up at her. She was surprised to see that he looked sad.

"I brought some food over for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, I'll just set this here in case you want it." Bulma set the food down next to him and walked back to the group. Vegeta stared at the food for a moment then lay back and stared at the clouds.

He closed his eyes, hoping that the voice of the others would keep his memories at bay. Unfortunately, it didn't.

__

"Ahh… young Prince. How nice it is to see you and the rest of the Saiyajins here," Freiza said.

Vegeta growled.

"The young Prince will learn some respect for his new master. Remove their clothing and give them the proper servant attire." Lord Freiza watched happily as Vegeta and the others were stripped of their clothing. The lizard man who had taken Vegeta tossed him a pair of thin white pants and a tattered bloody shirt.

"This will be what you wear until you advance in ranks. Deal with it." The Saiyajins were tossed into a small cell. 

"This is your new home. Get used to it." The door was slammed shut and the children were left in darkness.

"What are we going to do?" Zinni, the only female whispered. The others started to whimper.

"First you will be quiet," Vegeta snapped. Everyone went silent. "Since we have not had battle training, we will take the training as Freiza's minions. Once we are strong enough, we will crush the Kold Empire."

"But-"

"Remember that we are the last of the Saiyajins and I am the Prince. We will be free… one day…"

10 STANDARD YEARS LATER

Vegeta adjusted his armor. Zinni lay at his feet. "Ungrateful Bitch!" He snarled. Zinni curled up into a tighter ball, expecting the next blow. 'Where was the kind prince that Tybalt trained so well?' She thought desperately as her kicked her. 'This Prince is more like his father everyday. Tybalt's wish will never be true!' The lizard men lifted her up.

"Take her to the Regen. Tank. She may be ungrateful, but she is a valuable fighter."

"Yes my Prince," The lizard men muttered, dragging her away. In ten short years Vegeta was 15 and already had more power than the Lizard men. He had reclaimed the title of Prince and ruled over the 10 Saiyajin warriors cruelly

"Prince Vegeta, come to the Throne Room." Vegeta made a face of disgust and flew quickly to the room. 

"Yes Lord Freiza?" The whipped cracked through the air before Vegeta could even think. It slashed through the armor onto his back. Vegeta hit his knees but other than that, showed no other signs of weakening.

"YOU KNOW THAT ZINNI IS MINE!! I DO NOT WANT YOU TO TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!". Vegeta saw Zinni standing behind Freiza. He gritted his teeth and looked up.

"I am the Prince of Saiyajins and she is a Saiyajin, thus I have rule over her!"

Freiza lost it. The whip cracked through the air over and over again. Vegeta slammed into the ground. 'What the?'

"You see, Zinni can adjust the gravity to unbearable levels for you." The whipped cracked down again and again. Vegeta did not cry out as he had done all those years ago. This angered Freiza.

"Cry out you slimy Prince, cry out! Cry out in pain!"

"Never…" Vegeta stood up painfully. "I am the Prince of all Saiyajins. And one day Freiza, I will destroy you." He spun and walked as fast as he could in the gravity. As soon as he left the throne room, the gravity in the halls resumed.

He dashed to his quarters and sat down. "I will not go to Regen. Tank for this. I will bear the scars." He lay down, and fell into a troubled sleep.

4 STANDARD YEARS LATER

Vegeta, now 19, stood next to Freiza on his ship. "Do you see that planet Vegeta? That is the planet the remainder of your pathetic race is. Do you know what happens when I push this button? No? Well, I'll show you."

Freiza pressed the button. A large beam of power shot from the ship. It rammed into the planet and destroyed it. Vegeta stood shock still. He was the only one left…the only one… 

He growled.

"FREIZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. A SSJ and a WHAT?!

"FREIZA!" Vegeta screamed suddenly. Everyone spun and looked at him. All of the emotions Vegeta had ever felt were building up inside of him. 

"Holy Shit!" Gohan yelled. Chi- Chi didn't even bother yelling at him. Vegeta floated a few feet off the ground. His head was bent down, as if he were staring at the ground

Bulma gasped. A crystalline teardrop fell from Vegeta's cheek. Everyone watched as Vegeta's anger, hate, compassion, and what little love he felt broke through the dam that had been holding him back his whole life.

"His hair…" Bulma whispered. Gold, black, gold, black, gold, gold. Vegeta was Super Saiyajin.

"Why are you all here?" He snapped coldly. "Are you Freiza's minions?"

Everyone looked at each other worriedly. "It looks like his mind has regressed back to when he was with Freiza," Goku whispered. Bulma stared at the gold Saiyajin Prince. He looked at them with a mixture of fear and hatred.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called out to him. His eyes searched the faces of each person before landing on Bulma's. Bulma took a step towards the enraged Prince. The power radiating off him had torn the tank top into tiny pieces. 

All of the sudden, Vegeta lunged forward and grabbed Bulma.

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled, running towards the Prince. Piccolo grabbed the human and threw him back.

"Don't," Piccolo muttered, "look." Vegeta was holding Bulma close to his chest. Her arms were around his neck and she had a general look of shock on her face. She looked down his back and saw what seemed to be hundreds of crisscrossing scars.

She ran her finger down one. Vegeta shuddered involuntarily. He looked at the others, his eyes cold aqua pits. "Why have you taken this female hostage? Even Saiyajins had more honor than that. You all disgust me!"

"Vegeta, we didn't!" Yamcha yelled.

"You will address me as Prince Vegeta!"

The anger coming off of Vegeta was searing hot, but Bulma took it quietly. She had never felt power like this before. It was scary. Bulma felt a shuddering power from him. "What the?" She yelled. Her arms tightened around Vegeta's neck. He clung to her like a possessive master.

"What's going on?" Gohan yelled.

"I don't know, Son!" Goku yelled back.

Bulma shouted back, "Vegeta's power is opening a limbo!"

"A WHAT?!" Chichi said.

The colors and background around them started to merge. Krillen stared at Vegeta. "The power! Its Vegeta's power! It's causing the world to disappear."

"Not to disappear Krillen," Bulma shouted, "It's a time limbo! I believe Vegeta's rage is causing us to go back in time!"

They gapped at her. Then….all went black.

"ZINNI BELONGS TO ME!" Bulma's eyes snapped open. What was that horrible noise? She was lying on the ground, the others around her. Vegeta stood above her, his hair had reverted back to its natural onyx color.

"Are you all right?" He whispered softly. Bulma nodded. Suddenly, the door they were near slammed open and a younger and very pissed off Vegeta came out. 

"What the…" He looked at the older Vegeta. "Who are you?"

"Long story kid. Freiza's in there, right?"

Young Vegeta scowled. "Yes. With that gravity thing."

Older Vegeta smirked, and went to Super Saiyajin. Young Vegeta's mouth dropped open.

"Let's see how much he likes this…" Super Saiyajin Vegeta threw the doors open.

"Vegeta! How many times do I…? WHAT THE HELL?!" Freiza yelled.

"Hello, Freiza!" Vegeta screamed. "Did you miss me?"

Freiza and Zinni could just stare open mouthed. 

"Zinni! Gravity at 200x Planet Kold's gravity!" SSJ Vegeta smirked. That was nothing, considering that Planet Kold's gravity was less than Earth's.

"Do you think that would stop me?"

Freiza gapped. "Who are you?" He stuttered.

Vegeta laughed. "I am Vegeta, King of the Saiyajin race, ruler of Planet Vegeta…and…Z Senshi!" 

He heard the gasp behind him. He had declared himself a fighter for Earth! That was something the others thought he would never do!

"Freiza, you made my life a hell, first you killed Tybalt, who had been my only friend on Vegeta. Now, I have my chance for revenge. But… I have learned that you can not completely alter history. So, I will make you hurt, I will make you wish you never even heard the name… VEGETA!!!"

Vegeta took a step forward. He grabbed Zinni and tossed her behind him. "You see," He whispered as she passed by, "I am the Prince Tybalt wanted."

Zinni nodded and landed next to the door. She shot outside and came face to face with Bulma. Zinni could smell Vegeta's scent on her.

"Who are you?" Zinni growled softly.

"Bulma, Vegeta's friend."

Zinni's eyes widened. The Young Prince she knew had no friends. She took a step forward and stared at Bulma's eyes.

"Tybalt?" She whispered.

"Tybalt?" Bulma responded quietly. That was the name Vegeta had been murmuring after he fell off the roof.

"The Prince is dead, your dream is not realized." Zinni hissed. Bulma's eyes widened, what was she talking about? "If you had never taken your eyes off the former King, you wouldn't have died."

"Look! I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I don't know who Tybalt it, I wasn't even alive when Vegeta was five!"

"You will address him as KING VEGETA you little wench!" The young Prince watched in confusion. Who was that lady, and why was Zinni calling her Tybalt?

"Zinni!" He shouted. She spun.

"Vegeta?"

"Prince Vegeta," he growled. Zinni smirked.

"You heard Freiza, I am not yours to command."

Vegeta roared. Zinni jumped, and the others winced. 

"You do not…" She was cut off by a loud THUD, as the double steel doors slammed open. SSJ Vegeta stormed out, followed closely by an enraged Freiza

"After all that you're just going to leave?!" Freiza screeched. Bulma winced, damn that guy sounded like a girl.

"I can't kill you, it would screw everything up." SSJ Vegeta snarled stalking over towards the others. Freiza's eyes were locked with Bulma's. She felt sweat begin to form around her brow.

"I believe that girl has made you soft, you highness," Freiza finished with a sneer. Both Vegeta's turned, it sounded all to familiar.

"Perhaps she needs to die? To make you cruel, as your father wanted?"

"He was no father of mine," young Vegeta hissed.

"You will shut up, you do not have his power." Freiza yelled.

"One day, I will. And I will kill you."

"Hah! I doubt it!" Freiza stood still, staring at Bulma, who was staring back at him.

"Yes…her eyes…Vegeta…have you ever looked into her eyes. Such beautiful eyes…They remind me much of Tybalt's. He had beautiful eyes too, so blue, so caring. They were glassy after he was dead. Would you like to see his eyes, my King?" Vegeta was taking deep breaths. He knew that Freiza was taunting him, wanting him to try to kill him so he would mess up the time chain.

His back was shaking. Bulma took a step towards Vegeta. Tears rolled freely down his face. Bulma came 'til she was standing right in front of him. She grabbed his face in her hands and gently licked his tears away.

His eyes were wide. He glanced down at her, but her blue eyes held tiny fires as she looked upon Freiza with hatred.

"You took away everything that was his, try and take me." She challenged. Vegeta stared in shock. A human woman was challenging Freiza?

She moved Vegeta behind her, her blue orbs blazing. _She's protecting me! _Vegeta thought. _She is so much weaker then all of us here, and yet she is staking her life for mine! _

Bulma stared at Freiza. Everything about her said I dare you to come and get me!

Freiza's muscles bulged. His power shot up, and he ran at Bulma!

"BULMA!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma around the waist and spun around so Freiza hit his back. "You are truly a fool woman!"

Bulma smiled weakly and dispersed herself from Vegeta's arms. She brushed his cheek. "This time, Prince, I will not fail."

Both Vegeta's reeled in shock. She smiled knowingly.

"Now I sense why I let you live with us. I needed to protect you."

"You are human, there is nothing you can do against Freiza."

"No, not physically, for I am not you nor Tybalt. I am just… a genius!" She whipped out a capsule and pressed the button.

"Get in! Now!" She yelled. The Z Senshi filed into the capsule plane. Young Vegeta stood gawking.

Bulma waited 'til everyone was in the plane before she started to get in. She heard a clattering behind her and turned slowly. Freiza was rushing her. She spun and tried to climb into the plane, but the top of the capsule was shut. Vegeta slammed against the glass, but it was unbreakable. He looked down at Bulma as the plane started to lift off.

He began to power up. His hand became golden as he drew it back. He slammed it into the glass. It shattered. He leapt from the capsule and soared down towards Bulma. But he was too late.

Freiza slammed into Bulma. A yelp of pain escaped her mouth. Freiza was laughing maniacally. He stood up, and disappeared. Young Vegeta watched silently. Zinni stood next to him.

SSJ Vegeta landed next to Bulma's limp form and powered down. "Stupid woman…" He muttered, taking her in his arms. Another memory attacked him, from before he knew to fly.

__

"Ungrateful boy!" The king screamed. He grabbed Vegeta by the hair

and threw him out the window. "FLY!"

"AAAHhhH!!!" Vegeta yelled. He slammed into the ground. He heard

his father slam the windows shut and storm away. Vegeta

lay there, shivering. He was battered, beaten, and bruised.

He heard gently footsteps on the jagged rocks around him

"That is no way to treat the prince," a soft voice said. Vegeta looked

up. His eyes locked with startling blue eyes.

"Tybalt…" Vegeta muttered.

Tybalt knelt down next to him and drew the young prince into his arms.

Vegeta did something his father would kill him for…

He cried.

"Bulma…"

"Vegeta…I failed…" He shook his head.

"No, never. You made me remember and face my past. You made me forgive Tybalt for leaving me."

Bulma smiled weakly, and coughed up blood. "I'll see you…"

"See you…" He whispered back. He kissed her lips gently as the last of her life faded away, leaving her dead in his arms. He lay her down gently and stood up.

He punched Freiza. "I will not kill you, my revenge will come in time." He turned towards the younger version of himself.

"Live, fight, and remember this day. Remember us, but do nothing. Do not alter things. Go about as if you do not remember us. Most of all, remember Tybalt, and Bulma." The young Vegeta nodded and fought back tears. Seeing that had reminded him of the way Tybalt had died.

Older Vegeta turned and walked back to Bulma. He scooped her into his arms. He began to channel all of his energy, a golden light erupted from his soul. The others shielded their eyes. The light flashed white, and they were gone.


	3. Meeting Tybalt

Chichi opened her eyes first. She was lying in a beautiful garden with strange and wonderful plants. The one right in front of her was a strange blue tree like thing. She reached out to touch it, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Vegeta shook his head. In one arm, he carried Bulma's lifeless form. "Poison." He whispered softly. She nodded and glanced around. The others were around too, staring almost fearfully at the plants.

"But Tybalt! I can't stand to fly!" Chichi looked through the leaves and was surprised to see a five year old Vegeta and a green haired warrior. She listened as the green haired man, Tybalt, laughed and said something in a soft voice to comfort the child Vegeta.

They watched as Tybalt took flight and waited for the boy to touch his hand. He seemed very surprised when Vegeta actually grasped it. Chichi sucked in a breath, she was watching Vegeta's memories unfold before her very eyes. 

The king, who, in Chichi's eyes, was extremely scary, walked up, yelled something, and stormed off. Tybalt looked troubled. Boy Vegeta flew off, revealing in his newfound power.

Tybalt turned towards the Z Senshi. "I now someone is back there. Come out." His hand was on the hilt of his sword. He took a shuddering breath as Vegeta walked out, Bulma in his arms.

"My, you have grown haven't you?" Vegeta set Bulma's body down and embraced the taller man, burying his face into Tybalt's hair. It was sad, very sad for Chichi and the others, who had never seen Vegeta cry.

"This is the second time you've cried in your life Vegeta, only major things make you break down like this."

"I lost her…" He muttered into Tybalt's hair. Suddenly, Chichi wondered who Vegeta's life would have been if he had never been taken away from Tybalt. Tybalt kneeled down next to Bulma's body.

"She was killed by Freiza?" He looked at everyone for confirmation of this fact. Goku nodded.

"I see, and what did you tell the Vegeta of that time?" He asked, looking at Vegeta.

"Not to do anything and to forget we were ever there." Vegeta murmured dully. Tybalt smiled sadly.

"Vegeta, lest you forget that there are infinite ways in time, your way was one, this way is another, they are all different dimensions. No matter what you do in this past, or that one, it won't change _your_ future, or your past. Look up."

Vegeta looked up; his mouth dropped open. The sky was a crystalline blue. The stars were visible, the trade ships were beautiful in themselves. Vegeta looked at Tybalt.

"This truly is a different time line then." He whispered, remembering the hazy, smoggy sky of his childhood.

Tybalt, who was kneeling next to Bulma, looked at him. "Yes, it is. Very different."

"How do you know what the other one was?" Vegeta asked.

"Easy, when one of my species dies from another dimension, the exact DNA copy gets the memories."

"Oh."

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"No. I'm not in the mood, introduce yourselves." For a second, the Vegeta they had known peaked out at them.

"I am sorry Vegeta, but she is gone. Not even my magick will bring her back. Vegeta sunk to his knees next to Bulma, and for the third time in his life, he cried.

AN: I am thinking about writing another story, after this one of course, that depicts Tybalt's life. Do you guys want me too? Standard disclaimers apply, Tybalt is mine ^^ 


	4. News From Tybalt

Vegeta opened his eyes and panicked. He was in his old room, the stars painted on the ceiling. Five year old Vegeta looked at him.

"Father would kill you if he found out you loved a human." Boy Vegeta said simply. Vegeta laughed.

"No, I'm stronger than him."

"WHAT?! How? Father is the strongest one ever!"

"I can- oh never mind. Just watch." Vegeta stood up. His ki flared up around him, a light blue, then gold, his hair ignited into golden flames. His muscles bulged slightly. Little Vegeta fell off the chair, screaming.

"You're a monster aren't you?"

Vegeta shot a look of wonder at the boy's face. "You don't know of Super Saiyajins?" The little one shook his head, then his eyes widened.

"You have become more powerful than my father?! How? Teach me!"

Vegeta shook his head. "It takes a lifetime of dedicated training."

"DAD! COME SEE THIS!!!"

"NO!" Vegeta lunged and covered the boy's mouth. "He will not know." He powered down. "Not now, not ever." The little boy nodded and King Vegeta walked in.

"Let him go! I'll kill you!" He screeched. Vegeta threw the boy out the window and stormed past the King.

"Whatever," he said, walking out by the king. He went into a room nearby and stopped in his tracks. Bulma's body was being prepared, as a royal family member would be.

Tybalt looked up as Vegeta entered as a SSJ. "So, you reached it I presume?"

"Yes." Vegeta walked over to the side of the obsidian coffin. The inside was covered with silken jade. Bulma was wearing a jade body suit that split down the front to show a fair amount of alabaster cleavage. It was covered in tiny black dragons, and the royal house seal was on the left arm of the suit.

"Thank you Tybalt," Dr. Briefs said.

"It's no problem. She died an honorable death according to you, she deserves only the best. But…Vegeta…there is something I must talk with you about. Follow me." Tybalt left, his butt-length green hair swaying slightly, drawing the eyes of the females in the room. Vegeta followed sullenly.

Tybalt pulled him into a small closet. "Is there a reason we're in a closet?"

"Yes, Vegeta, there is. You've mated with her, haven't you?"

Vegeta reeled. "Shit! Tybalt, how?"

"She smells of you, in more ways then one. Now, answer my Damn question!"

Vegeta nodded meekly, remembering how he had finally broken down.

__

Vegeta walked out of the GR. He heard Bulma singing lightly, her 

voice floating down from the bathroom. 

He stalked into the kitchen, trying to block out her voice.

Her image kept floating in his eyes. 

Dammit!

She wasn't leaving him alone. Her image, her body, her curves,

every aspect of her was invading him! He hated it!

He slammed his fist onto the table and heard the water turn off.

He listened, as her footsteps became closer.

She appeared in the room, wearing nothing but a towel.

He felt himself becoming aroused. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Why was this happening to him now!

"Vegeta? Are you alright?"

He stood up and was suddenly directly in front of her. She gasped.

He inhaled deeply, the scent of apple shampoo filling his nostrils.

"Vegeta?" She whispered again, worriedly.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" 

She walked over to the counter and placed the Mayo into the fridge. 

He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her entire body tensed up. He breathed down her neck.

"You smell good."

She turned in his embrace. "V...Vegeta?"

He pressed his lips against hers. At first, she struggled, then she relaxed in 

the lusty kiss.

He placed his hands on the top of the towel and shoved it down.

Her nipples hardened as the cold air hit them.

He kept his lips against hers as he lifted her up, leaving the towel on the floor,

and headed to her room for a night neither would forget

Tybalt looked sadly at Vegeta. "What did you have to tell me?" Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta…your mate was pregnant." 

Vegeta looked at Tybalt. He slid down the wall, mouth silently hanging open. 

"I have told no one but you Vegeta."

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to block away the sound of his soul. Tybalt sat down next to Vegeta; he grasped his hand.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry." Vegeta nodded, feeling an odd burning sensation in his chest. Heart Break? Vegeta stumbled to his feet and left Tybalt standing alone. He ran back to Bulma's casket, now being surrounded by black flowers.

"OUT!" Vegeta bellowed. "GET OUT NOW!" Everyone ran for cover. He walked over to Bulma's body. Ceremoniously embalmed, she looked as if she were sleeping. It wasn't fair.

Tybalt's light footsteps and his scent of fall filled the room. "There is nothing you can do Vegeta, you must let her…them…go."

"Is there anyway you could save the embryo?" 

"Here." Tybalt handed him a small vial of fluid. "The embryo is inside, still living. But it will run of nutrients and oxygen soon if we do not find another birth method."

__

"What about the mechanical females?" Vegeta asked, remembering the tubes that they would place embryos in if life birth were not opted for.

"Yes, we could do that. Come." They left, again. Now, they headed towards the labs in the highest level of the palace. They flew up.

"Lord Tybalt! What brings you to the embryo labs?"

"This," Tybalt handed the tech the vial. "I want it to be put in the mechanical females." The tech nodded and took the embryo from the vial with a needle, the injected it into the tube. They watched as the blue fluid inside the tube changed color, to a clearish gray.

"It is not a pure Saiyajin?"

"No, but that is none of your concern. How long will it take?"

"Nine months," said Kushiel, one of the female techs, "according to the computer."

"How many of our months?"

"Three."

"Good, do not do any research on that, am I clear? If I find out you did…" He let it hang. The techs nodded, knowing his wrath all to well.

Tybalt and Vegeta flew out. They landed in the garden.

"News of your flaming hair and your insane power has gotten all over the world."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are a legend, the start of a legend here." 

Vegeta looked at him. "Really? How far behind is this world?"

"Technologically, it is ahead of yours, strength wise, you people are far ahead of it."

Vegeta shook his head. He could not believe all that had happened. 

"Tybalt…How will I get the others back?"

"I'm not sure, you may need to stay…a long, long time."


	5. My Bloody Memories

Vegeta sat silently on a hilltop, watching his younger self and Tybalt train together. They had been here 9 Earth months. Vegeta and Kakkorot had helped them become stronger, while the people of this Vegeta-sei helped them build a time machine.

Bulma had been buried. The child grew.

"Alright, young Prince, go and meditate," Tybalt told his young charge. He looked up and floated to the prince of another time.

Vegeta looked up at Tybalt from the grass.

"Vegeta, its time." The green haired warrior and the sullen Prince took off. They headed towards the castle. All around on Vegeta-sei the inhabitants were training. They flew into the embryo labs.

"Lord Tybalt! The embryo is nearly ready." One of the lab techs said when they entered. The large tube had been set aside as not to attract attention. Vegeta, Tybalt, and the techs surrounded it.

They watched silently as the fluid washed out of the tube, leaving a small halfling floating on air. The tube lowered into the table with a loud thunk. The child was lying on the table.

The techs went to work immediately. Soon, the small boy was cleaned up and in Tybalt's arms. He glanced at all of them.

"Not a word of this will get out." He made it a statement. The techs nodded vigorously.

Vegeta flew out the window first, followed closely by Tybalt and his son. Tybalt handed the boy to Vegeta and flew off, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Vegeta flew silently to the forest. At the center was a crystal clear spring; Bulma had been buried beside it. The child nestled comfortably in Vegeta's arms. He landed next to it.

The child opened his eyes. Vegeta sucked in a breath. His eyes were the same startling blue that Bulma's had been. Vegeta walked over to the ivory tombstone.

Bulma

Beloved Human

Defiant Fighter

Genius

He sat down, holding his child close. "You see Bulma, he came out just fine. Now…I need to name him…"

He closed his eyes and began to rock the child to sleep. He cooed at his father, and fell into a deep sleep.

Vegeta lay the child in a nest of lilies. He sat and began to meditate. _Help me think of a name…_ He sat, legs crossed. He saw an image of Bulma lying in a bed holding the child to her chest.

__

'Vegeta, this is your son. This is Trunks.' 

"Trunks…" His eyes snapped open. The baby was staring at him. "Trunks," he repeated. The baby shouted joyfully, holding his arms out to his father. Vegeta lifted Trunks up. The sun was rising in the horizon.

Vegeta looked up at the obsidian mountain range. The sun hit them, and for a brief shining moment, Vegeta could swear he saw Bulma's face in the clouds, smiling down on them.

Vegeta flew to Tybalt's room. The green haired warrior was sleeping soundly, just like Trunks. Vegeta nestled the baby next to his old trainer. He got a piece of paper and blood ink. 

__

Tybalt,

I am sorry to drop him on you, but I do not know how to take care of him. 

Please care for him. 

Prince Vegeta

PS His name is Trunks

He folded the note and set it next to the baby. He kissed his son lightly on the forehead.

"I will return."

5 Standard Years Later

Tybalt stared at Trunks. The purple haired boy was sparring with young Goten, Kakkorot and Chi Chi's second son. 

__

Vegeta, I can not believe you did such a thing! Why? Why did you do it? Tybalt had raised Trunks as his own, but did tell him about his biological parents.

The boy was strong. He had already ready reached Super Saiyajin at the age of five. He helped train others. He resembled his father.

__

Vegeta…

Vegeta watched from a distance. His son had grown, and grown well. He knew Tybalt would take good care of him. Suddenly, Vegeta felt a rush of power. Tybalt appeared next to him.

"Tybalt…" He said sadly, "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

Tybalt stared at him sadly. "You know you must go back to your own time, one day."

"I know…I just don't know how to get back."

"Vegeta…"

"I noticed that Kakkorot and Chi Chi had another son."

"Yes, Vegeta, his name is Goten, and he is very good friends with Trunks."

Vegeta sighed. "At least they can grow up as Saiyajins."

Tybalt looked stricken. "Vegeta, they are not your people! They can not grow up as us. They do not belong on this world, and neither do you!"

Vegeta took a deep breath. "I know. This is not my home, it never will be. My home is gone, my family is gone. That little blue eyed boy is all I have left."

"Yes, he is."

"Tybalt…why did those memories resurface all those years ago?"

"You needed to remember. You needed to…_die._"

Vegeta's head snapped up. "What?"

"You can't live here anymore Vegeta, you have to leave! You must go!"

"What did you mean? What did that mean!" Vegeta shrieked.

Tybalt drew his sword; Vegeta powered up.

"Vegeta…I am so sorry." Tybalt whispered.

"Me too," Vegeta snarled.

Vegeta lunged, Tybalt thrust. The sword penetrated Vegeta's ribs. The magickally enhanced sword ignited in his chest. He slumped over, blood pouring out of his wound.

"Tybalt…"

Tybalt embraced Vegeta tenderly. "I am sorry my Prince." He kissed Vegeta on the top of the head.

Suddenly, Vegeta's blood turned gold, it erupted into a flow of power, creating a time limbo. Tybalt released Vegeta.

"Tybalt! What's happening?"

"You are going back…"

"TYBALT!"

"Goodbye…my friend, my charge…my king."

Vegeta screamed, and the Z Senshi vanished from the planet.

5 STANDARD YEARS EARILER

Capsule Corps

Bulma woke with a start, sweat covered her slim body. Vegeta stirred next to her. She smiled at him, remembering the day at the beach, it had been so perfect. She touched his cheek and was surprised to feel sweat. She drew her hand back. 

She drew her robe around her and walked down the hallway to their son's room. Trunks was sleeping peacefully in his crib. She touched his cheek and headed back towards her room. 

Vegeta was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Vegeta…I had the strangest dream…"

He looked up at her, his eyes were a burning turquoise. "It wasn't a dream."

Bulma started. "What was it then?" 

"It was my Bloody Memories."

__

END


End file.
